weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of Nour (and some demons too)
NourGodly1592 Yes. NourGodly1592 is trying to make a fusion cannon. 7:15 User909 Centeegee knocks at the door of Magneehee's house Centeegee: Dude open up! You have been inside there for like, a week! Centeegee hears a distant and faint "fuck off". 7:16 Finn168719 Finn: I'm bored.... Finn: And I'm going out there... 7:17 User909 Centeegee: Hey! Gyigaaees has invaded again, you got to help us! Magneehee: No he didn't. Leave me alone! 7:18 Finn168719 Finn leaves and sees a strange occurence in the graveyard, some sort of supernatural revival 7:18 User909 Centeegee: Argh! Fine then! Centeegee leaves 7:18 Finn168719 A lightning struck Jane2007's grave open Jane2007's corpse leviates to the sky and then gives out a glance 7:19 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: This has to be the idea that it cannot be ruined... NourGodly1592: Going to be the most powerful country here, so that I can embarrass Finnitania here. 7:20 Finn168719 Jane2007 has came back from the dead as a vengeful spirit. 7:20 User909 Magneehee looks at the TV's static Magneehee: Heh, this is better than that centipede leftist bullshit news. 7:20 Finn168719 Jane2007 started looking for Nour 7:20 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Almost done! Just a core orb here, and... 7:20 Finn168719 A fusion grenade is thrown at a Fusion bomb, blowing it up Fusion Cannon* 7:21 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: WHAT?! NourGodly1592: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!?!? 7:21 User909 Magneehee chugs a bottle of beer. Magneehee: ...there must be more to life. 7:21 Finn168719 Nour sees a picture of a random feline creature on the back 7:22 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: It cannot be that a fusion grenade magically- oh wtf NourGodly1592: It's time to die, mate. NourGodly1592 grabs his golden shotgun and shoots at it. 7:22 Finn168719 The picture explodes, destroying 1/3 of the lair 7:23 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: GOD! NourGodly1592 slams the floor in frustration. 7:23 Finn168719 The picture also destroy some of his experiments Which most of them are unfinished 7:23 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: ... NourGodly1592: That's it. 7:23 User909 Magneehee grabs a copy of The Lesser Keys of King Dagoltoimi 7:24 Finn168719 Magneehee's wall breaks open Jane2007 is seen searching for Nour angrily 7:24 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 goes outside, looking for the materials to make Fusion Cannon again. 7:24 User909 Magneehee: Hum, this is certainly not usual. May I help lady? 7:25 Finn168719 Jane2007: I CANNOT REST IN PEACE UNTIL I KILL HIM! Jane2007: And sure, by the way. 7:25 User909 Magneehee: Well, whoever "he" is you will probably not find him here. Magneehee: Who is the one you seek? 7:26 Finn168719 Jane2007: THAT WHINEY ASSHOLE I TRIED TO KILL CALLED "NourGodly1592"! 7:26 User909 Magneehee: Hmm, the name sounds familiar. Magneehee: Sorry, but I don't think I can help you. Have a good day and good luck. 7:27 Finn168719 Jane2007: AW COME ON! 7:27 User909 Magneehee casually walks by through the massive hole she opened on his wall and leaves. 7:27 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Where is the materials?! D: 7:28 Finn168719 Nour hears a distant voice of Jane2007 searching for him 7:28 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh, this voice seems familiar. 7:28 Finn168719 Finn sees Jane2007 from a distance Finn: ... Finn takes a picture and calls M.Weegeepede 7:29 User909 Magneehee teleports to Terrifiregee's Domain through a spell. 7:29 NourGodly1592 After 2 hours, Nour was able to get all the materials. 7:29 User909 M.Weegeepede: Hmm...a zombie. I see its eyes are red so it's not viral. Use holy water or any sacred bullshit to kill it. It's not from this world 7:29 Finn168719 Finn: Okay... 7:30 NourGodly1592 >any sacred bullshit That's why you are my favorite, 909. (No homo intended.) 7:30 User909 dankes 7:30 Finn168719 Finn grabs a sacred picture of Nour with a Danny Devito picture and shoots a sacred picture at Jane2007 with a sling shot Danny Devito picture* 7:31 User909 Grimeegee: Hey buddy! How are you doing? Magneehee: Somewhat better...any job for me, pal? Grimeegee: You're...you're acting strange. Are you on meds? Magneehee: Kinda. 7:31 Finn168719 It is obviously slapped onto Danny Devito's head Which he is posing like this 7:31 NourGodly1592 wtf Finn. 7:32 Finn168719 Nour's home is swarmed by hobos 7:32 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the... 7:32 Finn168719 Finn: HEY YOU! Jane2007 looks at Finn 7:32 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Well, time for my secret labaratory. 7:32 Finn168719 Jane2007: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! 7:32 User909 Grimeegee: Well, we got a problem, buddy. Magneehee: What is it? Grimeegee: We heard that some of Achilleegee thugs have conjured a spirit back to life. We need you to take it down and show the superiority of our domain! 7:32 Finn168719 Finn: I'm the trashman. Jane2007 gets closer to Finn 7:33 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 teleports with his secret lab, locking every single opening in there. 7:33 Finn168719 Jane2007: What was it? 7:33 User909 Magneehee: Can you describe it? Grimeegee: It's a girl. She is looking for some guy to kill, called Nour. Magneehee: Ohh...I think I have seen her. 7:33 Finn168719 Finn shoots Jane2007 with the sacred picture of Danny Nourvito 7:33 User909 Grimeegee: Come back here once you are done! Magneehee: Consider her dead. Magneehee teleports back to the physical world 7:33 Finn168719 Jane2007: OW IT BURNS! 7:34 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 checks back and forth to see if someone is here or not. 7:34 Finn168719 Jane2007 is melting because of the Danny Devito picture 7:34 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 installs a turret here. 7:34 User909 Magneehee: Hmmm...I best start seeking for that bitch... 7:34 Finn168719 Nour's secret lab is swarmed with roaches 7:34 User909 Magneehee uses a spell from his book to sense the presence of conjured spirits 7:34 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Ah, I forgot to clean the place. 7:34 Finn168719 Magneehee feels the presence of Jane2007 7:34 User909 He starts following a trail indicated by the spell. 7:35 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 sucks the roaches with his vaccum. 7:35 User909 Magneehee sees Jane2007 Magneehee: Hey girl! I have been looking for you! 7:35 Finn168719 Jane2007 melts to death 7:35 User909 Magneehee: Did you find your boy? 7:35 Finn168719 Jane2007 is now nothing but a skeleton 7:35 User909 Jane2007's spirit starts floating around and possessing thigns *things 7:35 Finn168719 But the Sacred picture of the Danny Nourvito is still around 7:36 User909 Magneehee: Shieet! 7:36 Finn168719 Magneehee sees the sacred picture of Danny Nourvito 7:36 User909 Magneehee: ...irrelevant. 7:36 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 then makes the fusion cannon, without ANY. SINGLE. GUY. KNOWING. 7:36 User909 Magneehee starts to conjure a spell, trying to seal Jane2007's spirit Magneehee grabs the picture and tries to use it as a seal. 7:37 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 shakes in terror. 7:37 Finn168719 Finn sucks Jane2007 into a Vaccum Cleaner and the picture opens a portal 7:37 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I feel a presence of GeeHell here. 7:37 Finn168719 Finn blows Jane2007 out of the vaccum cleaner, into GeeHell 7:37 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Oh well... 7:37 Finn168719 Jane2007's Vengeful Spirit is sealed 7:37 User909 Magneehee: Nice job pal! That'll teach 'em Terrifiregee's power! Magneehee: What's you name? 7:38 Finn168719 Finn: The Anime Finn... 7:38 User909 Magneehee: Weird name, but nice to meet you nonetheless. Anyways, I got stuff to do, so see you around. Magneehee leaves the scene 7:38 Finn168719 Finn: See ya. 7:39 User909 Magneehee teleports to Terrifiregee's Domain. His meds are starting to wear out. 7:39 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 finally finishes his fusion cannon. NourGodly1592 looks left and right agressively. 7:40 User909 Grimeegee: Woah, I saw that from down here! Nice job! You can go to my library and choose any book of your choice. Don't worry, I have copies. Magneehee: No problem...buddy. Ugh... Magneehee reads to Grimeegee's library and looks for any interesting book. 7:41 NourGodly1592 There is one book, which tells about the entire story of NourGodly1592. 7:42 User909 Magneehee: Hmmm...this guy sure is a fan of Crowley. Too bad that guy didn't even acknowledge GeeHell. Fuck ing noob. Magneehee: Oh, he has a section for mundane people biographies Magneehee sees the book about Nour Magneehee skims through the book 7:43 Finn168719 The Sacred Picture of Danny Nourvito is sent to a Finnittanian Museum 7:43 NourGodly1592 The title reads: The story and misadventures of Nour. Kinda generic name. 7:44 User909 Magneehee: Heh, I got an idea. 7:44 Finn168719 The First Section talks about his biography 7:44 User909 Magneehee gets the book and teleports away to the material world He goes to a costume store and buys a dark hood and a fake scythe. It looked pretty real. He starts reading the whole book 7:46 Finn168719 Magneehee finishes the biography section and enters the trolling section 7:47 User909 Magneehee: I guess I'll contribute to this section, hehe. Magneehee dresses up like the Grim Reaper and heads to Nour's house He knocks on the door 7:47 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh? NourGodly1592 opens the door. NourGodly1592: AHH! NourGodly1592 runs away. 7:48 User909 Magneehee: I am Azrael, the Angel of Death, and I have come to take your soul, Nour. 7:48 Finn168719 Nour ended up hitting his chest on the fusion cannon 7:48 User909 Magneehee starts talking thoroughly about Nour's life 7:48 Finn168719 causing the Fusion Cannon to blow up 7:48 NourGodly1592 Hey, it isn't that sensitive. 7:48 Finn168719 oh causing the fusion cannon to fall to the ground 7:49 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Oh no, please no! 7:49 User909 Magneehee: You cannot run away from Death, Nour. Unless you wish to pay a price... 7:49 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What price? 7:49 Finn168719 The Planet appears on the sky 7:49 User909 Magneehee looks through Nour's house and sees a very fancy vase. Magneehee: How much did you pay for that vase? 7:50 Finn168719 Planet: Whatcha Clacka wackin Magneehee, who is wearing death costume! 7:50 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Huh? 7:50 User909 The planet's voice is not able to be heard since the vaccuum doesn't allow sound to propagate 7:50 Finn168719 The Planet stares creepily on Nour 7:50 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Why my vase? It took me literally 6 hours to make it. 7:51 User909 Magneehee: Your vase...or YOUR soul 7:51 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Wait, how you would take me my soul if I'm a literal demi-god? 7:51 User909 Magneehee: Are you doubting the will of God, Nour? 7:52 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: No, not like that. 7:52 Finn168719 Finn starts recording the footage to show it to Magna Weegeepede 7:52 User909 Magneehee: Then give me YOUR vase. 7:52 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Fine... 7:52 User909 Magneehee: Or else you'll DIE Magneehee takes the vase. Magneehee: You made a wise choice, mortal...farewell... 7:52 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 gives the vase to Magneehee, while that, he cries as well. 7:53 User909 Magneehee closes the door and flies away 7:53 Finn168719 Finn finishes the footage and shows it to Magna Weegeepede 7:53 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What have I done wrong... 7:54 User909 Magneehee sells the vase for five million GeeBucks to a couple of pretentious hipsters. 7:54 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... 7:54 User909 He pulls out a pen and starts writting that in the "Trolling" section of Nour's book 7:54 Finn168719 Finn: Oh look, Nour's sensitive information has been revealed Finn: Yea... 7:55 User909 He then teleports back to Terrifiregee's Domain and hands back the book Grimeegee: ...you really should take your meds, that was kinda dickish. Magneehee: Thank you. 7:55 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Ahh... NourGodly1592 sits down to relax and watches some TV. 7:57 Finn168719 Nour's fusion cannon has been secretly stolen by some tricksters 7:57 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I don't know if my life is based on jokes or what. 7:57 User909 Magneehee goes back to the material world Magneehee: It's getting dark...I need to find a place to sleep. 7:58 Finn168719 And then it was tampered to shoot out Shreks instead, and then places back to where it was before 7:58 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I don't know if Finn is really my friend, or just to make jokes out of me... 7:58 Finn168719 Nour also realizes about Magna Weegeepede 7:59 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: And also this guy... 7:59 Finn168719 For the same reasons about Finn Nour notices about the Fusion Cannon 8:00 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: If that's the case of being a friends, then I don't know what is my real purpose of life, if my life rivals punching bag like this, but instead of getting harmful punches, I get harmful trolling who, for some reason, considers it to be funny and post it on GeeTube to even further humiliate me. NourGodly1592 looks at the Fusion Cannon, but then ignores it. NourGodly1592 looks rather depressed. 8:02 Finn168719 Nour has an idea popping out 8:02 NourGodly1592 Wait, not yet. 8:02 Finn168719 Which the idea told him to go on a honeymoon with Exilate to take a break from trolling from being trolled* 8:02 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I tried to kill myself, but ended up getting stopped. Tried to kill my "friends", but ended up me getting humiliated. And I even tried to compete with them, but ended up getting trolled by the same gods. NourGodly1592: ! 8:02 User909 Magneehee buys an used car for 10,000 GeeBucks He tampers with the car and puts an electrocution device in the car key 8:03 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... Maybe I should go on a honeymoon with Exilate... 8:03 User909 He then draws the seal of Terrifiregee under the car with deer blood 8:04 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I mean, it would be very bad if I get trolled when we are from honeymoon... 8:04 Finn168719 Magneehee sees a picture of Achilleegee being kicked in the nuts Which the leg is assumed to be Terrifiregee's 8:04 User909 Magneehee: Hehe 8:04 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 looks on his phone, looking for the best romantic place to go. 8:05 User909 Magneehee opens the car and waits for burglars A burglar eventually tries to steal the car, but when he touches the key he is electrocuted to death. The seal then absorbs his soul and body, making Terrifiregee more powerful. More ten burglars fall into the same trap 8:07 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hmm... NourGodly1592: Why is it hard to find a romantic place? 8:08 Finn168719 Nour finds a trolling-free romantic place Which will probably be his first time not getting trolled 8:08 User909 Magneehee: Oh yes...I forgot this wonderful part of life. Magneehee watches as more burglars fall into the same trap. 8:09 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Well, is it from outside the world? 8:09 Finn168719 Nour notices that it appears to be in this world 8:09 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 reads more information about the place. 8:10 User909 He eventually gets bored and removes the hidden battery that made the car key electrocute whoever touched it. He drives through the city and runs over some hobos 8:12 Finn168719 The Fusion Cannon is eventually stolen by a robber and ended up shooting shreks to his frustration 8:12 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: HUH? NourGodly1592: Yea... 8:12 Finn168719 The Robber started raging 8:12 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: You know, forget it. 8:12 User909 Magneehee invests his money in the stock market. 8:12 Finn168719 The Shreks started flying away The Bawt Galaxy started to get swarmed with Shreks Planet Powli is completely swarmed with Shreks 8:15 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Okay, at what day would be best for the honeymoon... 8:16 User909 Magneehee loses 1 million because the company he invested on couldn't manage their finances Magneehee buys a propane tank and installs on his car a giant sligshot. 8:19 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 sets a plan for that place, starting tomorrow. 8:19 Finn168719 Magneehee notices that he should mess with Kurag Tsauma 8:21 User909 Magneehee: ...Who? Magneehee drives next to the house of the CEO who owned the company that made Magneehee lose his money. He fires the propane tank from the slingshot to the CEO's house window, exploding the bedroom and killing the CEO, along with his wife. 8:22 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 then prepares his stuff and, you know, such things. :P 8:23 Finn168719 A portal to GeeHell opens and Magneehee's biography book is revealed 8:23 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 is excited for tommorow's honeymoon. 8:23 User909 A hour later, the local news company makes an announcement about the CEO's house exploding Newsman: Gary Fagzard, the owner of Mi-Go Popsicle just had his house bombed and died in the process. No one knows exactly how, but some are theorizing it may be a Hydreg terrorist attack against our glorious capitalist system! Stay tuned for more non-biased news! 8:25 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What. NourGodly1592: I hate this channel *switches to other channels* 8:26 User909 Spongebong Hemppants is being aired 8:26 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Hey, I know that show. Are you ready, stoners? 8:26 User909 *coughs* 8:27 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Well, okay then. 8:27 Finn168719 A day later, Nour and Exilate is ready for a honeymoon 8:27 User909 Magneehee goes back to Terrifiregee's Domain to tell about his feats. 8:29 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: Okay whatever. 8:29 NourGodly1592 Exilate is really happy about the honeymoon, giving her a sweet smile. https://gyazo.com/0e4a898811e8c549e9bd30ec37c8bce6 8:30 User909 Grimeegee: Let me make the math...you ran over 20 hobos, killed 17 burglars, murdered a man and his wife AND exploded 2 hipsters by hiding that bomb inside the vase. That's 41 souls in one night, congratulations. Magneehee: Eh.... Finn168719 has left the chat. Finn168719 has joined the chat. 8:30 User909 Grimeegee: What? 8:30 NourGodly1592 Nour and Exilate went to the place. 8:31 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: I got a mission for you... 8:31 User909 Magneehee: What? 8:31 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: And it will be fun... Terrifiregee tells Magneehee a mission about Weegima Which involves trolling 8:31 NourGodly1592 I thought it would involve me. :\ 8:32 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: And the picture of me kicking Achilleegee in the nuts is the honorable mention... 8:32 User909 Magneehee: So we're trolling a bunch of genociders? And trolling]? Damn it, Terrifiregee, where did your guts go? 8:33 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: My guts went right up your ass swear mouth! 8:33 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary walks around in GeeHell, wondering how to get rid of Nour. 8:33 User909 Deathgee: He is right, Terrifiregee. Trolling is like, the lowest tier of evilry. 8:34 Finn168719 Terrifregee: It's just to never have to see his face again. 8:34 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: What should I do... 8:34 Finn168719 Terrifiregee puts the Dark Legendary to the torture spot where he has to dance on hot shoes for eternity 8:34 User909 Magneehee: ...Hey, why don't you assign that girly mission to that guy here? I'll do something else Magneehee points to Dark Legendary 8:35 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Hey, I got enough! 8:35 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: Alright... 8:35 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Now leave me alone! 8:36 User909 Grimeegee: Don't go so hard on Terrifiregee, Magneehee, the whole Achileegee invasion is kinda hindering his creativity...that's why he assigns us to give you orders. Magneehee: Oh right... 8:37 Finn168719 Terrifiregee makes the Dark Legendary reincarnate into Chris Chan with no memories and powers 8:38 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Huh/ Dark Legendary: Who am I? 8:38 Finn168719 Terrifiregee makes the Dark Legendary reborn as Chris Chan 8:39 NourGodly1592 Why would he, if he is the master of the dark realm of GeeHell? 8:39 Finn168719 Because his creativity is being kinda hindered by the invasion 8:39 User909 >Literally the opposite of Puregee >Highest evil power along with Achilleegee >hurr he will mess with this random mortal for no reason 8:40 NourGodly1592 909 has a point. 8:40 Finn168719 Or we should probably scratch the part And have Magneehee sabotage the Achilleegee ritual 8:40 NourGodly1592 Kinda great idea. 8:41 Finn168719 Terrifiregee: Alright, I have a mission for you... 8:41 User909 By the way, Terrifiregee only gives orders to his kings. The kings are the ones who give orders to the knights. 8:41 Finn168719 Okay... 8:41 User909 Grimeegee: OK, I'll have you mess with one of these Achilleegee-worshipping rituals. 8:42 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: You know what, forget it. Dark Legendary teleports to the dark realm and relaxes here. 8:43 User909 Grimeegee: They're sacrificing thirty kids for Achilleegee at the outskirts of the city, in the highest hill. You probably know where it is. Anyways, go there and make that sacrifice for us instead! 8:43 Finn168719 Knight 1: AYE! The Knights: AYE AYE SIR!* 8:44 User909 Grimeegee: Also, Magneehee, you will help these knights. 8:45 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Wait, don't you think it's a bit weird to sacrifice kids...? 8:46 User909 Grimeegee: They're mostly pure spirits and they receive much energy in that phase as love. So their soul will be a feast down here. Magneehee: Aye! Let's go mates! 8:46 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Huh. Dark Legendary: Weird, but okay. 8:47 User909 Grimeegee: Not like we need your approval, mortal. Magneehee and the knights go to the material world. 8:47 Finn168719 The Knights are sent to the outskirts of the city to sabotage the ritual 8:47 User909 Magneehee looks at the ritual from a distance. 8:47 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Well, it's a common sense. 8:48 User909 Grimeegee: What I said is also common sense down here. Magneehee: Ok, so some of you are going to kill the cultists. One of you will redraw the sigil of Achilleegee as the sigil of Terrifiregee. 8:50 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Well, can you teleport me into the world again? 8:51 User909 Grimeegee: What is your purpose there? 8:51 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: I'm a master at the dark realm in GeeHell, what I do is mostly bring people the terror of darkness. Dark Legendary: Not by phobias and such, I mean, terror them to death. 8:52 User909 Grimeegee: You'll have to sign a pact first like every single knight here does. 8:53 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary: Oh, yes... Dark Legendary: No one has told me about this, no idea why. 8:53 User909 Grimeegee starts chanting the pact Dark Legendary's soul is now bound forever to Terrifiregee Grimeegee: Good, you're ready to go! Just teleport away! 8:54 NourGodly1592 Dark Legendary has teleported to the world. 8:54 Finn168719 Meanwhile in Geeheaven Aetheegee has gotten jealous of how Pureegee got more recognition than him 8:55 User909 The knights start slaughtering the cultists and one of them had redrawn the sigil to Terrifiregee's 8:55 NourGodly1592 While Dark Legendary starts to find some people to terrorize into. 8:56 User909 The kids are promptly sacrificed to Terrifiregee. The sacrifice appears on the news and shocks the whole city. 8:58 Finn168719 Achilleegee has decided that he should plan for his personal army Errr Aetheegee* 8:58 NourGodly1592 "for his personal army" Yea, right. 8:59 Finn168719 Or Atheegee will probably plan to rebel against Pureegee because of how jealous he got 8:59 User909 Magneehee and the knights go back to the domain and are rewarded by Grimeegee with more power Grimeegee: You all have shaken the entire city and made them fearful of what lurks in the night...that's quite a feat. Category:Finished Roleplays